Universos unidos
by Chibi Taiga
Summary: ¿Qué pasa al unir dos universos completamente diferentes?, y que Mikasa, Eren y Levi estén metidos en este embrollo con dos personas de este mundo diferente, Riren, *Asco de summary, pero denle una oportunidad *
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Hajime Isayama**

* * *

**NOTAS: Esta historia esta inspirada en "Visita al mundo Real" | Aclaraciones: La trama es completamente mía, solo la idea me base en el fic anteriormente nombrado.  
**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

La batalla contra los titanes había llegado a su fin. Y por ende los soldados de la legión de reconocimiento ya no tenían mucho trabajo. Sus actividades constaban de cuidar los muros como las tropas estacionarias. Y velar por los ciudadanos como debería de hacerlo la policía militar.

Las personas ya podían salir fuera de los muros, Ya habitaban fuera de ellos Vivian en paz. De vez en cuando, la legión de reconocimiento hacía expediciones para ver si quedaba algún titán en las afueras que se mantuviera escondido. A lo cual no han encontrado.

Todo era felicidad en los tres muros y diferentes distritos.

**Ubicación:** Distrito Trost, Cuartel de la Legión de Reconocimiento; Laboratorios de Hanji Zoe.

\- Muy bien Eren, ¿estás listo? – Expresaba la castaña.

\- Eh… Si Hanji-San – Respondía con algo de miedo un ojiaqua.

\- Entonces ¡Comencemos!

Se escuchó el azote de una puerta. Si el azote de la puerta del laboratorio de Hanji. - ¿Qué mierdas piensas hacer con Eren cuatro ojos? – Decía furioso un pelinegro.

\- ¡Enano! Jajaja, nada solamente el lindo Eren será mi ayudante para mi experimento el día de hoy, ¿No es eso hermoso? – Su mirada reflejaba excitación y ansiedad por comenzar su nuevo experimento.

\- Heichou, no es nada de lo que se deba preocupar –

\- Tsk… Está bien pero estaré con ustedes –

Hanji movía y jalaba frascos con sustancias de diferentes colores ubicadas alrededor de la mesa. Siendo ayudada por Eren, mientras Levi solo los observaba de mala gana. Muchas de las sustancias no surtían el efecto que Hanji deseaba, Ella quería crear una sustancia la cual pudiera retroceder el envejecimiento, ¿A quién mierdas se le ocurría eso?, Si claro, solo a nuestra amada cuatro ojos. Después de media hora observando los fracasos de Hanji, Levi decidió retirarse del laboratorio para poder ir a su oficina personal. En el camino se encontró con una joven de cabellos azabaches, la cual pidió hablar con él. Acepto y se dirigieron ambos a la oficina del ojiplateado.

Ya adentro Levi rompió el silencio - ¿Qué pasa Ackerman?

\- Enano – Dijo mientras el morocho le hacía señas de que podía sentarse. – Me preguntaba si, ya le había comentado algo a Eren?

\- Y con eso te refieres a ¿Qué cosa?

\- Ah – Suspiro – De qué quiero salirme de la legión de reconocimiento – Decía con la cabeza gacha.

\- … No Ackerman, esto es algo que te corresponde a ti, no es mi deber dar una noticia así.

\- Pero ust.. – No pudo terminar de hablar ya que el sonido de una explosión se escuchó proveniente del laboratorio de Hanji - ¡EREN! – Gritaron los dos morenos al escuchar la explosión salieron corriendo hacía el lugar.

.

\- Andrés, Enserio debo de acompañarte, Sabes que mi lo mío es el arte, no la ciencia – Expresa una morocha de piel canela.

\- Lo sé, Lo sé, pero eres mi novia y quiero tu apoyo en esto. Si lo logró juro que no te volveré a traer al laboratorio y saldremos el fin de semana algún museo de tu gusto – respondía con algo de ternura un castaño de piel blanquecina, de ojos miel.

\- ¿Lo prometes? – Decía haciendo un leve puchero

\- Lo prometo, ahora andando Enana – Terminó su oración y salió corriendo. Sabía que su novia era una chica que le enojaba que la molestarán con su estatura.

\- ¡ERES HOMBRE MUERTO ANDRÉS! – Decía corriendo tras de él. Llegaron al laboratorio de ciencias. La chica logró darle un puñetazo en el brazo al castaño.

Se adentraron al laboratorio. El castaño estaba ido en su experimento; Este trataba de encontrar una la cura de una rara enfermedad en las plantas. Corría por todo el laboratorio buscando sustancias, ingredientes y distintos objetos que le ayudarán. Mientras la morocha solo lo miraba con aburrimiento desde una distancia la cual no interrumpiera su trabajo.

Pasada una hora, el castaño estaba agotado, quería dejar todo de lado, y por un mal cálculo hubo una explosión. 

.

Los dos morochos salieron corriendo hacía el laboratorio. Ya que la puerta se encontraba cerrada, de una patada el sargento Levi la derrumbo viendo a una castaña con la cara completamente negra por el humo, y un eren medio inconsciente en el suelo. Los dos morochos fueron al auxilio de este. Levi viendo que nada malo pasara en el cuerpo de Eren y Mikasa estaba que mataba a Hanji por ser tan descuidada y poner en peligro a su hermano.

Todos estaban su mundo, que no se percataron que la sustancia que había creado Hanji estaba regada en el suelo y está recorriendo el camino hasta llegar a Eren y Levi que se encontraban en el suelo, Mikasa al ver que el ojiplateado estaba intentando levantar a Eren llego a ayudarlos. Mala idea la verdad.

La sustancia verdosa de Zoe, llego hasta los pies de ambos hombres, al llegar la morocha y hacer contacto con los dos hombres, esta comenzó a sacar unas cuantas chispas, y humo. Se escuchó un fuerte estallido, se vieron unas cuantas luces rosas y amarillas. Esto provoco que Hanji cerrara sus ojos, y después de eso nada. Los tres soldados habían desaparecido delante de ella.

.

Al escuchar la explosión la chica corrió a ver como se encontraba su novio, lo vio todo sucio y después vino un fuerte ruido, seguido de más humo, unas luces de colores y ¡ta dá! por arte de magia aparecieron tres personas frente a ellos.

-Puta madre, Esta si me las pagará la cuatro ojos – Expresaba el morocho mientras se levantaba del suelo y limpiaba su uniforme.

\- Heichou, Mikasa … ¿Dónde, dónde nos encontramos? – Miraba de un lugar a otro la habitación, era muy diferente a la de Hanji.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Eren? – Agregaba Mikasa mientras ayudaba al sargento a levantar a Eren – Esté no es el laboratorio de Hanji-san –

\- ¿Ahh?, acaso te diste muy duro en la cabeza mocos. – No termino de hablar, pues vio que dos personas se estaban acercando hacía ellos.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Preguntaba un consternado ojimiel.

\- Eso mismo es lo que nos preguntamos nosotros – Respondió Mikasa con su tono de hablar normal; monótono

\- ¿De dónde aparecieron?, y es más ¿cómo llegamos aquí? – Eren estaba empezando a preocuparse.

\- Ehh… Rav quieres ayúdame ¿sí? – Le decía a su novia. Se giró y pudo ver el rostro de su novia con cierto brillo en sus ojos.

-¿Quién es "Rav"? – Preguntó Levi

-Rav, Rav es mi novia, ella – Señalo a la morocha que tenía cara de perdida y emocionada.

La chica se acercó a los tres personajes que se encontraban frente a ellos. Se arrodillo frente a eren, tomó su mano – Definitivamente no estoy soñando. Tengo enfrente al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, y a la esperanza de la humanidad… Ah y Mikasa – Esto último lo pronuncio como si hubiera sido la peor cosa que hubiera dicho en su vida.

-¿!EEEEEEEEH!? – Expresaron al mismo tiempo los tres mencionados anteriormente.

Se levantó de suelo, y vio como la morocha la estaba desafiando con la mirada, la cara de perplejidad de Eren y su novio, mientras que Levi estaba normal esperando que alguien le explicara que sucedía en ese momento.

* * *

¿Tomatazos?, ¿Pedradas?, ¿Criticas?, ¿Review?, ¿Algo?.

Se que se preguntaran que hago empezando un nuevo fic si no eh terminado el otro - Se esconde detrás de una mesa, tenía planeado realizarlo desde hace tiempo, pero no había tenido la oportunidad. Espero le den una oportunidad a este fic raro ~o~

**Chibi Taiga.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Hajime Isayama

* * *

**Advertencias: **Todo se lleva acabo en mundo paralelo al de Shingeki. En el capitulo anterior no dejé en claro que en este mundo si conocen el anime de SNK, y Eren y Levi estan saliendo.

* * *

**Ubicación:** Guatemala, Ciudad; Universidad.

Definitivamente no estoy soñando. Tengo enfrente al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, y a la esperanza de la humanidad… Ah y Mikasa – Esto último lo pronuncio como si hubiera sido la peor cosa que hubiera dicho en su vida.

-¿!EEEEEEEEH!? – Expresaron al mismo tiempo los tres mencionados anteriormente.

-Rav, ¿los conoces? – Preguntó anonadado el ojimiel.

-Sí y a la vez no – Respondió con voz monótona la morena.

-Suficiente, ya de una puta vez, quieren decirme, ¿Dónde mierdas estamos? – Explotó Levi.

-Ah si, Están, bueno estamos en Guatemala, en el laboratorio de ciencias de la Universidad.

-¿En dónde mierdas dijiste? – Exclamo el morocho aún molesto.

-Levi – Llamó al piel nívea, para que se tranquilizara - … Okey, ¿y que se supone que hacemos aquí? – volvió a preguntar.

-Eso mismo me preguntó yo, Es más ¿Cómo rayos pueden salir de aun anime y un manga? – Preguntó la chica. – No pueden ser cosplayers, son demasiado parecidos para que lo sean.

-¿Cos que cosa? – Dijo un desconcertado Eren

-Les explicaremos todo lo que quieran después, primero tenemos que sacarlos de aquí, ¿No es así Rav? – Se dirigió a su novia, la cual solo levantó los hombros, dando a entender un "no sé qué hacer".

Andrés tomó de la mano a su novia, y dirigió a los demás hasta el parqueó de la universidad. Mientras caminaban hasta llegar al lugar, los tres chicos nuevos sientan varias miradas hacia ellos. Era normal ver cosas raras en la universidad. Pero tampoco tan raras como la que veían el día de hoy. Llegaron al parqueó.

-Aléjate, yo manejo hoy – Le decía la morocha a su novio.

-Que amorosa Rav enserio – Expreso entre risas mientras le tiraba las llaves del john cooper Works gris platinado deportivo.

-Lo sé, bueno andando. Súbanse si no quieren que los deje a aquí perdidos – Ante el comentario de la morocha abordaron el automóvil. Rav que iba de piloto, Levi de copiloto, Eren, Mikasa, y Andrés en los asientos de atrás – Rav, ¿Por qué tengo que ir atrás? – Preguntaba el ojimiel.

-Por qué a mí se me dio la jodida gana, ¿entendido mocoso? – Exclamo Levi – Lo siento, ¿Qué puedo hacer? – Dijo la morocha mientras intentaba esconder su risa – Solo espero que aguanten la velocidad – Añadió mientras encendía el automóvil, y comenzaba a acelerar el motor del vehículo.

-¿Listos? – Expresó. No espero respuesta de los demás. Y comenzó su recorrido. Una Mikasa, y un Eren muertos del miedo, un Levi con cara de "Puta madre, bájenme de aquí" y un Andrés, y Rav muriéndose de la risa, ante las expresiones de los demás.

.

**-x-**

**.**

Llegaron al departamento de Rav. Bajaron del automóvil lo más rápido que sus pies les daba, el castaño bajo, y beso el suelo agradeciendo a todos los dioses de las murallas no haber muerto en el camino.

-Pero que exagerados son – Expresaba Andrés mientras entraban al departamento.

-¿En que era lo que acabábamos de estar? – Hablo por primera vez la chica asiática.

-En un auto ¿Qué más? – Respondió tajante la morocha.

La asiática le dedico una mirada fulminante a la morocha, definitivamente entre ellas nunca abría una amistad. – Por cierto, ¿Por qué Andrés te dice Rav? – Hablo el castaño intentando romper la tensión que cubría la habitación. - ¡Ah!, eso es porque mi nombre es Raven, pero el perezoso de Andrés, no dice mi nombre completo y solo me dice Rav – Jajaja, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? – Mencionaba el chico mientras se rascaba la nuca con algo de pena.

-Mocosa, ¿Ahora si nos puedes explicar dónde mierdas estamos? – Preguntó Levi – Primero; mi nombre no es Mocosa, es Raven ¿entendido?, Segundo; es mi casa y no puedes levantarme la voz aquí, Tercero; cuando se me dé la gana te responderé. – Respondió la de ojos azabaches, mientras Mikasa y Eren la miraban perplejos, ¿Quién era esa chica que tenía el suficiente valor para responderle de esa forma al hombre más fuerte de la humanidad? – Maldita mocosa – Expresó Levi al escuchar la respuesta de la chica.

\- Ya Raven, no empieces con peleas ¿sí? – Y ese era el Andrés, un chico casi perfecto, solo con un problema; tenía una novia demasiado problemática. – Como digas Andrés – Respondió sin darle importancia.

-Buenos, porque mejor no nos explican que paso en su mundo, y nosotros les explicamos lo que paso aquí ¿De acuerdo? – Continuo el castaño de ojos miel – Y así fue, Eren comenzó a explicarles lo sucedido antes de aparecer en el laboratorio de la universidad. Comentando que había ayudado a Hanji-San con algunos experimentos, luego la explosión, y de ahí que habían aparecido en el laboratorio. Seguido por Andrés explicando su experimento en el laboratorio seguido también por la explosión. – Entonces ¿estamos atrapados aquí? – Preguntó el de orbes aguamarina.

\- Creo que si, Eren – Le respondió su hermana - ¿Creen que pueda haber forma de regresar? – añadió.

\- No estoy seguro, pero podemos intentar algo, ¿Qué piensas tú Rav? – Qué es un estupidez lo que acabo de escuchar – El morocho se aceró a la morena y expreso – Al fin escucho algo bueno que salga de tu boca mocosa – Expreso mostrando una sonrisa socarrona de su parte – La chica solo bufó ante el comentario del morocho.

\- Bueno, no creo que podamos hacer algo, por el momento ustedes tres – Se giró a señalar a Eren, Mikasa y Levi – Les daré algo de ropa, para que se cambien, y podamos cenar, ¿de acuerdo? – Los tres asintieron. Y siguieron a la morocha al segundo nivel. Se podían observar tres puertas. Dos habitaciones, y una puerta de madera pintada de blando, con un rotulo dónde decía "_Estudio de Raven_". – Entraron a la primera habitación, Era grande para que fuera de solo una persona. Tenía las paredes pintadas de blanco y una de rojo vivo, Al lado izquierdo se encontraba el armario; del tamaño de la pared, del lado derecho una puerta, que llevaba al baño, y en el centro la cama, que en ambos lados se encontraban mesitas de noche. – Mikasa, esto es para ti – Se dirigió a la de rasgos asiáticos mientras le tiraba unos shorts grises y una playera azul pavo. – No estarás siempre con eso, tenlo por seguro, solo es para que duerman, mañana iremos de compras por ropa – Expresaba mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

\- Mikasa, cámbiate en esta habitación, ¿de acuerdo?. Eren, Levi, síganme tenemos que ir a asaltar el guardarropa de Andrés – Los tres volvieron a asentir. Mientras que los últimos dos mencionados seguían a la morocha a la siguiente habitación. Esta estaba decorada igual, la única diferencia era que en vez de una pared roja, estaba de azul pavo. – Aquí tienen chicos – Les extendió a cada uno un pants negro, y una playera blanca. Al castaño le quedaba bien la ropa, como si fuera propia, mientras que al morocho, le quedaba un tanto grande, lo cual hacia que se pusiera de mal humor. – Oh por favor ¿vas a molestarte por eso? – Esta ropa es demasiado grande, ¡te ordenó que me des una de mi talla! – Definitivamente, esa sería una larga noche.

.

**-x-**

**.**

Llegó la hora de cenar, Andrés había preparado una Lasaña para poder cenar. Se encontraban los cinco chicos sentados a la mesa cenando. – Y Raven, ¿Cómo sabía nuestros nombres? – Preguntó de repente Eren

-Pues verán, Se supone que ustedes no deberían existir en es mundo – Los tres la voltearon a ver confundida – Es algo complicado de explicar y que ustedes entiendan. Bueno ustedes son personajes de un manga/anime Llamado Shingeki no Kyojin. Eren es el Protagonista, Mikasa es tu hermana y Levi, bueno Levi es el segundo al mando de la legión de reconocimiento. - ¿Cómo podía saber eso?, Acaso desde otro mundo los estaban vigilando?

\- ¿Eso existe? – Preguntó dudosa Mikasa - ¡Claro!, Si no Rav no se los estuviera diciendo, ¿No crees? – Expresó el chico de cabellos castaños.

\- ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros? – Agregó Levi ante la respuesta de Andrés – Si quieren les puedo mostrar en mi Laptop que no les miento – Comentó Raven, sin dejar de comer.

\- Me encantaría Raven – Definitivamente Eren necesitaba saber más sobre ese tema. - ¿Será después de cenar? – Preguntó

\- Si Eren, así que terminen y los espero en mi estudio. Por cierto, Mikasa – La chica asiática volvió su rostro hacia la morena – Estas a cargo de los platos sucios, eso quiere decir; Lávalos – Sonrió con malicia y se dirigió al segundo nivel. Mikasa le dedico una mirada fulminante y prosiguió en su tarea de comer.

.

**-x-**

**.**

Después de que cenaron y los platos estuvieran lavados por Mikasa, los tres se dispusieron a subir y entrar a la habitación dónde les había indicado Andrés que debían entrar. Entraron era una habitación casi del mismo tamaño que las habitaciones de Raven y Andrés. Se encontraba alfombrada de un color gris claro. En el lado Izquierdo se podía encontrar una repisa del tamaño de la pared llena de libros, al lado derecho un escritorio con una computadora, Unos cuantos libros regados, acompañados de unas cuantas fotografías, como también pinturas. La habitación estaba iluminada por foquillos de colores. En un rincón se podían observar unos cuantos sillones. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, pero nada hasta el momento les había llamado tanto la atención como la pared inferior, en la cual estaban pintadas la alas de la libertad, con la palabra _"Wings of fredoom_" debajo de ellas. – Esas.. Son las alas de la libertad – Expresó Levi mientras se adentraba en la habitación –

-Oh si, ¿Ya me creen algo? – Comentó Raven con una sonrisa triunfante - ¡Yo si te creo Raven-San! – Decía Eren con una sonrisa en su rostro –

-Algo, pero no del todo mocosa, quiero más pruebas – Contra atacó Levi - ¿Cómo no puedes creer, Enano? – Preguntaba Mikasa, mientras se acercaba a la pared. Se quedó asombrada al ver la pintura en la pared, nunca pensó que se pudieran ver mejor que en las capas y en las chaquetas de la legión, pero se había equivocado. Se miraban mucho mejor pintadas en la pared. – Porque si es una broma de la estúpida de Hanji, no quiero caer tan bajo – Aseguró mientras se acercaba a Eren.

-Bueno, no me creas estúpido – Y ahí estaba de nuevo la expresión de sorpresa de Eren y Mikasa al ver el valor de Raven al hablarle así, al igual que una risa en los labios de Andrés – Rav, deja de comenzar pelear enana – Agregó mientras recibía un puñetazo en su brazo izquierdo.

-¡Que no soy una enana! , Grosero – Decía mientras hacía un leve puchero – Los tres chicos miraban con extrañeza la escena de los novios, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien comprensible, tierno y lleno de amor, saliera con alguien abusiva, prepotente y algo gruñona?, Oh bueno… Ese era el mismo caso con Eren y Levi, Sí , ellos estaban saliendo llevaban ya tres años, pero nunca pensaron que algo tan raro como esto les llegará a suceder – Ejeeeem, - Pronuncio Levi al ver que Andrés tenía la intención de besar a su novia – Estúpido mata pasiones – Se escuchó el susurro de Raven, ante el acto de Levi de haberlos separado. –

\- Chicos pueden acomodarse mientras Rav y yo colocamos las cosas – y así fue, acataron la orden de Andrés. Mikasa jaló uno de los sillones movibles, mientras que Eren se acomodaba en el regazo de Levi. – Raven volteó a ver, y no pudo no sonreír ante el hecho de ver a los dos hombres abrazados de una forma tan linda – Así que ustedes son pareja ¿Eh? – Expresó Andrés. Levi solo asintió, mientras que el rostro de Eren se coloreaba de un rojo – Raven, creo que se cumplió tu sueño – Menciono mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a su novia.

\- Yo creo que sí, bueno mejor comencemos con esto. Mañana tengo que ir a trabajar y créanme no es hermoso desvelarse y tener que despertarse temprano al día siguiente – Todos comentaron un "Si", para que procediera a reproducirse el primer capítulo. Andrés se acomodó a un lado de Levi, mientras que Raven se recostaba en las piernas de su novio. Se escuchó como empezaba el opening y todos estaban atentos a la pantalla. Definitivamente esta sería una larga noche.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?, Sean sinceras. Cualquier comentario, regaño, o algo parecido, pueden dejarlo en un review, o en un PM cualquiera de los estará bien. ~

**Chibi Taiga.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Hajime Isayama

* * *

**Advertencias**: Todo se lleva a cabo en mundo paralelo al de Shingeki. Eren y Levi están saliendo.

* * *

**Capitulo 3 **

**Centro comercial**

**.**

No podían creer lo que observaban, todo era igual, tal y como lo recordaban, tan... real ...  
El capítulo uno había sido una odisea tratar, ya que tanto Eren, como Mikasa comenzaron a llorar. Si Mikasa había llorado...

Del segundo en Adelante, fue más tranquilo tratar, aunque No tanto para Mikasa y Raven. Discutían en todos los capítulos, desde que Mikasa tenía complejo de hermana

Dieron las dos de la madrugada, Raven, tanto como Mikasa se habían quedado dormidas en el noveno capítulo, después de pelear. Si era muy obvio que la asiática y la morocha no se llevaban bien ¿Razón?, Ni idea hasta el momento.

\- Pff, Por lo menos ya se durmieron - Expresó Andrés mientras jugaba con los cabellos de su novia.

\- Estúpidas Mocosas. ¿De verdad tanto se odian? - Preguntó Levi

\- Levi-San - Se escuchó la voz del castaño -

\- No lo sé, pero creo que es hora de ir a dormir, somos los únicos vivos ya -

Levi no había entendido a que se refería con "somos los únicos vivos" ¡Acaso también habían titanes en este mundo?

\- Eh si - Agregó tomando en brazos a Eren, a quien Morfeo había llamado hace unos momentos.

\- Hey Levi, ¿Quién se lleva a Mikasa? - Preguntó viendo a la chica dormir plácidamente en el suelo.

\- Déjala ahí, ni que estorbara -

Okeey, si Eren se enteraba que había dicho eso de su hermana seguramente lo odiaría por el resto de su vida.

\- ¿Te molestaría llevarte a Raven? - Preguntó el ojimiel.

\- Eh... no, dámela - Andrés acató la respuesta de Levi y paso a su novia a los brazos del morocho. Río por lo bajo al escuchar un _"Estúpido Levi" _de parte de los labios de su novia, a lo cual el mencionado solo chisto. Con cuidado tomó en brazos a Mikasa, para dirigirla a la habitación.

.

**-x-**

.

\- ¡Maldita sea, es tarde! -

\- Tranquila Raven -

\- ¡Joder!, ¡Joder!, ¡Joder! -

Y así eran todas las mañanas de Raven y Andrés, a excepción que esta vez tenían tres pares de ojos que estaban observando su extraño comportamiento.

Si, Raven tenía a su novio tirado en el suelo, mientras que ella lo detenía con un pie. Los tres presentes en la habitación, la miraban sorprendidos.

\- Bu-buenos días - Se escuchó una tímida voz a lo lejos.

\- Buee-buenos días chicos - Expresó Andrés con gran dificultad.

\- ¿Porque estas tirado en el piso puro tapete? - Preguntó Levi

Raven se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo en su cocina en ese momento. Se retiró de encima de su novio lo más rápido que pudo, y de la gran vergüenza que sentía en ese momento agacho su rostro.

\- ¿Estas bien? - Preguntó Mikasa al ver como el chico se levantaba.

\- Si, gracias Mikasa.

\- Y bueno, ¿qué estaba pasando hace unos momentos? -

\- Lo que pasa, es que Raven tiene que ir a trabajar, y se le hizo tarde por mi culpa jeje - Respondió, llevando su mano derecha a su nuca.

-¡ANDRÉÉÉÉS!, es tarde, date prisa por favor - Seguía insistiendo la morocha.

\- ¿Trabajo?, entonces, nos quedaremos solos - Preguntó Eren.

\- No, para nada chicos, solo iré a dejar a Raven a su trabajo, regresare dentro de poco -

Se despidieron de los tres chicos. Raven les había dejado tareas las cuales debían de realizar, ejemplo: La limpieza de la casa, a lo cual todos reprocharon, menos Levi. También les había dejado ropa, tanto a Eren, Levi y a Mikasa para que pudieran cambiarse. Salió del departamento acompañada de Andrés. Les dedico una sonrisa, la cual les pareció demasiado hermosa, para una chica que es demasiado problemática.

.

**-x-**

.

Comenzaron con el aseo de la casa. Se habían distribuido las tareas, en partes iguales. O se suponía que debía de ser así.

Mikasa y Eren, se encargarían de limpiar y arreglar las habitaciones. Andrés de lavar los platos del desayuno. Mientras que Levi, supervisaría que todos trabajaran de una forma adecuada a sus planes, o se las pagarían. Sin más los chicos comenzaron a trabajar.

Mikasa, decidió limpiar la habitación donde había dormido, al igual que la habitación de Raven. Entró con sumo cuidado, sabía que si pasaba algo estaría en problemas. Eren se molestaría, Levi le gritaría y bueno Raven probablemente la asesinaría. Pudo observar que la habitación no era muy grande. Su sorpresa fue encontrar el cuarto hecho un desastre. No sabía si la chica no dejaba entrar a su habitación por ser increíblemente desordenada o un terremoto había pasado. Preferiría tomar la segunda opción.

Así paso, todos hicieron sus labores hasta las dos de la tarde que Raven regresaba de trabajar.

– Estoy de regresó – Se escuchó una voz, mientras cerraban la puerta.

– ¡Raven-San! – Gritó Eren

– Mocosa. –

– Enana. –

Escuchó los "saludos" de todos, a excepción de Mikasa que simplemente volteó a verla.

– Buenas tardes, Eren Mikasa – Respondió dirigiéndose hacía la cocina.

– Y ¿nosotros qué? ¿Estamos pintados, mocosa? – Preguntó Levi.

– ¿Eh?, no. – Habló Raven – Solo mi saludo es esté –

Tomó un vaso lo lleno de agua y se dirigió hacia Levi y su novio. Sin ningún resentimiento o temor les tiró el agua en la cara – Buenas tardes Levi, Mi amor –

Las risas de Eren y Mikasa no podían fallar, se escucharon por toda la casa.

– Para que aprendan a no llamarme así – Expresó con una sonrisa triunfante.

– ¡Maldita, Mocosa! – Chilló Levi.

Se necesitó la ayuda de Andrés y Eren, para que Levi y Raven no se matarán a golpes.

– Pfft, bueno ya. – Decía mientras Andrés la calmaba – Estoy tranquila ¿De acuerdo?. Ahora ¿podemos salir de compras? – Preguntó.

– ¿Eh? ¿Estas segura, amor? –

– Sí. A veces no pareces mi novio, más bien un padre sobreprotector. – Respondió mientras jugaba con las manos de su novio.

Eren al ver el comportamiento de los dos chicos, pesó que sería lindo que Levi lo tratará de esa forma. Cosa que sabía que sería muy improbable que pasará.

– Bueno entonces, bajen y suban al auto. Iremos de compras ¿De acuerdo?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Andrés, logró que su ropa le volviera a quedar a Eren y misteriosamente a Levi. Su conjunto no era más que unos jeans azules, y una playera negra. La de Eren tenía el logo de la banda de "Gun's and Roses", mientras que la de Levi tenía la de "The beatles", y unas zapatillas converse. Mikasa por su parte, cargaba un jeans caqui y una blusa cuadriculada azul con negro, también con unas zapatillas converse. Andrés como siempre sus respectivos jeans negros, y una playera polo rayada a blanco y negro, y unas zapatillas Van's. Raven tenía una falda azul floreada, una blusa tres cuartos blanca y sus zapatillas converse.

Salieron del departamento y subieron al auto de Raven. Ahora quien iba adelante era Mikasa, Andrés al igual que la vez anterior quería estar cerca de su novia cuando manejara, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?.

.

**-x-**

.

Llegaron al centro comercial, Mikasa iba con Raven y Andrés, mientras que Eren y Levi andaban juntos.

– Eren, Levi, sé que son pareja y todo. Pero todavía no son muy aceptadas las relaciones homosexuales… - Intentaba explicar Raven

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Mocosa? – Preguntó Levi

– Lo que quiero decir, es que si van a ir juntos nada de amor público. O mejor aún, Mikasa tu y yo iremos juntos y Andrés ira con Eren ¿De acuerdo? –

Estaban de acuerdo, todos menos Andrés y Levi. Si algo en común tenían los dos, eran egoístas con la persona que amaban. No querían que alguien más ocupara su tiempo y más que todo su lugar.

Siguieron de acuerdo al Plan de Raven, primero irían a comprar ropa para Mikasa y seguido, la de Eren y Levi. Estuvieron dando vueltas por todo el lugar hasta encontrar una buena tienda, hasta que toparon con "The Titan's Group".

De acuerdo había sido beneficiosa la tienda, habían encontrado ropa para los tres. Raven y Andrés estuvieron como "sostenedores" de ropa. Mientras que ellos se la probaban y elegían.

– ¿Qué te parece? – Preguntó tímidamente Mikasa al salir

Cargaba puesto unos jeans negros, una blusa de abotonar celeste, y unas botas hasta los tobillos cafés.

– Te ves bien – Expresó Raven

– Gracias –

Si Raven tenía que aceptar que Mikasa fuera como fuera era una buena chica, definitivamente debían de hacer las paces. Al poco tiempo salió Levi luciendo unas bermudas blancos y una playera naranja de marca "Lacoste" con zapatillas cafés.

Raven se quedó muda, sabía que Levi era guapo, pero no pensó que se viera bien de esa forma. Andrés fue el primero en opinar.

– Se te ve genial. Sé que a Eren y al parecer a Raven le encantaran – Respondió con una sonrisa.

– Eh claro –

Raven intentó de todas formas poder tomarle una foto a Levi, sabía que valía la pena arriesgarse.  
Entré las burlas de Mikasa, y las risas de Andrés y Eren (Qué aún no se disponía en cambiarse) por ver a Raven intentar tomarle una foto. Unas chicas se acercaron, al parecer ellas también habían notado lo guapo que era Levi.

– ¿Ves?, Te lo dije, es realmente guapo – Expresó una de ellas.

– ¡Claro!, y con esas bermudas se ve aún más – Respondió la otra.

Ante los comentarios Eren se comenzó a sentir intranquilo y a la vez triste. Sabía que su novio era guapo, pero solo él tenía permiso de llamarle así.

Raven al ver eso, decidió espantar a las chicas - ¡ALEJENSE PERRAS, EL ES MÍO! – Grito

Las chicas al escuchar eso, hicieron malas caras a Raven, tanto como a los demás y salieron del lugar.

– Lo siento, Eren. Debía hacerlo – Expresó con la cabeza cabizbaja.

– No te preocupes Raven-San sé que lo hiciste por ayudarme, te lo agradezco – Habló el castaño, mientas abrazaba a la morocha.

* * *

¿Review? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Golpes? ¿Algo?  
¡Hoy es día de actualización! xD Bueeeno, ya era hora ¿No? Espero les agrade  
Sin más.

**Chibi Taiga**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Hajime Isayama

* * *

**Advertencias**: Todo se lleva a cabo en mundo paralelo al de Shingeki. Eren y Levi están saliendo.

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Reglas**

**.**

**.**

– Y bien ¿te dejaras tomar la foto? –

– ¿Estas de joda, no? – Respondió

– ¡Levi! – Gritó Eren – No debes de tratar así a Raven-San, no es correcto.

No es que Eren quisiera tanto que no saliera una discusión entre la morocha y el morocho, es más le causaban gracia sus discusiones. No lo que él quería era poder tener una foto de su novio con un traje diferente al uniforme de la legión.

– Tch… Como sea. ¿Podemos irnos ya? –

– Aun no hemos terminado con las compras. O no te has dado cuenta que Eren aún no decide? –

– ¿Ehh?, Pero Raven-San… No es necesario de verdad….

– ¿Qué?. No Eren, eso si no lo digas. –

Sin más tomo algunas de las prendas que Eren había escogido. Sin dejar que se las probara, las posó frente a él como "probándolas", esperando a que los demás, tanto como ella acordaran que le quedaba bien al chico.

Por otro lado Eren tenía una cara preocupada al ver el montón de ropa que la pareja de novios llevaba para los tres chicos. Incluyendo ropa que comprarían para ellos mismos.

– Oh llegamos… La hora que no me gusta… ¡Andrés te toca pagar! – Expresó La morocha con una gran sonrisa.

– Ni hablar, esta vez te toca a ti enana – Respondió

– ¡Ya sé!, El que pierda paga ¿De acuerdo? –

– ¿Qué?, pero si siempre pierdo… -

Esa eran las mejores discusiones que Andrés y Raven tenían. Sus peleas siempre las terminaban en un juego de piedra papel o tijeras. Al cual Raven siempre ganaba… Excepto hoy.

– Te toca pagar enana – Una ligera sonrisa se posó en el rostro del chico.

– Estúpido… TE las veras con migo – Concordó.

.

**-x-**

.

– Aun no puedo creer que hayas gastado tanto en una mañana Raven –

– Déjame… Es tu culpa de todos modos –

– ¡Pueden callarse! – Gritó el morocho

– ¿Desde cuando tienes poder en mi casa? – Respondió

Las peleas entre Levi y Raven seguían. Los dos tenían ese hermoso carácter del demonio.

– Desde ahora. – Respondió tajante

– Levi, Raven-san pueden calmarse ¿Por favor? – Habló el castaño

Sin palabras solo actos, los dos morochos decidieron darse la espalda, y dirigirse a diferentes lugares cada uno.

Levi, su mayor atención en estos momentos era el televisor. Mientras que para Raven, era su estudio.

La tarde pasó sin ninguna pelea de parte de los morochos. Algo aburrido para los demás, ya que las peleas de los mismos alegraban sus tardes.

– Enana, ¿estas viva? –

Poco a poco entró a la habitación de la chica. Sin hacer mucho ruido por si fuera el caso que estuviera durmiendo. Al contrario de lo que él ojimiel pensó, en el suelo se hallaban miles de rotuladores de colores, papeles de colores, pinturas. Por otro lado libros tirados y más al fondo se encontraba la morena sentada en un montón de sabanas con un cuaderno entre sus piernas.

– ¿Qué paso aquí? – Preguntó

Escuchó que hablaron, levantó su rostro.

– ¿Eh?. ¡Hola grandote! – Gritó con una gran sonrisa.

Se adentró a la habitación – Y Dime ¿Qué paso aquí? –

– Eh buuueno. Me sentí mal después de pelear con Levi, así que solté mi Ira en leer, dibujar y pintar – Sonrió

Le encantaba esa sonrisa de la chica.

– Estas demente ¿lo sabias? –

– Si. Pero así me quieres ¿No? –

Se acercó al chico para poder abrazarlo.

– ¡Andrés! – Se escuchó un gritó

– ¡Eren ven apara acá! –

– ¡Enano! ¡Deja de molestar a Eren! –

Los gritos de los tres chicos se escucharon realmente fuertes en la habitación. Si no fuera porque sus vecinos casi nunca se mantenían en sus casas. Porque de lo contrario hubiera escuchado regaños de ellos. Y Eren, Levi y Mikasa, hubieran escuchado los regaños de Raven.

– Creo que es hora de bajar monstruo –

– Cállate idiota – tomó lo que tenía cerca; Un libro para ser exactos. Y lo lanzó – Deja de ser abusivo.

Sin más bajaron al primer nivel. Los gritos se podían escuchar perfectamente. Mikasa gritándole a Levi, Levi a Mikasa y Eren, bueno Eren estaba amarrado en un silla sin camisa con el rostro ruborizado.

Andrés tanto como Raven estaban estupefactivos al ver la escena.

– ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Preguntó el ojimiel

Un silencio sepulcral arraso la habitación.

– Que sucede aquí dije – volvió a preguntar.

– ¡Andrés!, ¡Rave-San! ¡Sálvenme! – Gritaba Eren aún atado a la silla.

Una risa de parte de la morocha se expandió en la habitación. Seguida por la se du novio y tres rostros atónitos.

– ¿De qué se ríen mocosos? – Preguntó el Sargento

– Es que es una escena tan tonta de verdad – Río con más fuerza – Son tan tontos los tres.

– Raven ya, no tienes que ser así – Expresó el castaño, mientras desataba al de piel morena.

– No creo que sea algo para reír – Añadió Mikasa

Las risas por parte de Raven se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

– Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con tigo mocosa – Aclaró Levi

Silencio. Eso sondó de nuevo en la habitación

– ¡Wow! Eso es algo nuevo. – Posó su mano en la cintura – haber, cuéntenme que paso aquí –

– Nada. Solamente tenía ganas de violarme a Eren salvajemente, pero la mocosa de Ackerman no me dejó. Por lo que empezamos a discutir….

– ¡SARGENTO! – Chilló – N-no es forma de decir las cosas – Respondió apenado.

Un suspiró se escuchó de parte de la asiática.

– ¿Entonces cómo debería decirlo? – Preguntó Levi

– ¿Me van a decir que todo esto fue porque Mikasa no quería que tuvieras sexo con Eren? –

El rostro de Andrés era todo un poema, estaba increíblemente rojo. Y no de vergüenza.

– … Eh prácticamente sí –

– Pero eso no soluciona el que Eren haya estado en una silla amarrado … - Agregó Raven

– Bueno, eso fue porque Eren no dejaba – Contesto con cinismo el morocho.

– ¡Esta bien!, creo que es hora de poner reglas en esta casa… -

Estalló el ojimiel al ver tal relajó. Sabía que su novia era un problema y más que todo una niña. Pero ahora tenía cuatro niños viviendo con él, sería un problema grande.

– Primero: Nada de sexo en la casa.

– ¡¿Qué?! –

Se escuchó al unísono los gritos de Levi y Eren. Los cuales no estaban de acuerdo a esta regla

– Nada de peros chicos. Todos debemos de colaborar

Una sonrisa adorno los labios de Levi – Eso también los incluye a ustedes dos mocosos – Expresó señalando a la morocha y el castaño.

– ¿Estás loco? –

– Lo siento Andrés, tu dijiste todos – Camino hasta el sofá – así que atente a las consecuencias querido novio mío – La sonrisa de Raven se veía realmente macabra.

Andrés siguió con las reglas que deberían de respetar en la casa.  
Primero: No sexo. Segunda: Nada de Peleas. Tercera: No entradas a la casa tarde. Cuarta: Nada de momentos muy cariñosos o comprometedores y muchas más. Las cuales realmente afectaban a las dos parejas que tenían que vivir bajó ese techo.

Las quejas de parte de Levi y Raven. Bueno de Levi más que todo por el Sexo y Raven por que no podría seguir peleando con Levi. Definitivamente tendría que aprender a llevarse bien con él.

Siguieron con las quejas hasta la hora de la cena. La cual Andrés prohíbo que siguieran con más reclamos.

– Eres un cruel ¿Lo sabes? –

– Lo sé –

– Mocoso idiota –

– Gracias

– Raven-San, Levi Hecichou, podrían dejar de reclamarle y agredir a Andrés –

Y en menos de dos segundos tubo dos miradas que lo estaban fulminando solo con verle.

– Mhn bueno, dejaré de hacerlo – Habló de primero la morocha. Y se escuchó un "Tch" de parte de Levi.

Prefirieron no tocar más el tema. – Por esa noche – Y prefirieron ir a ver películas. No podían poner de miedo, eso implicaba tener escenas muy comprometedoras. Y mucho menos románticas, y no digamos con las comedias. Por lo cual pararon viendo un documental sobre las plantas.

Estaban todos que Morfeo se los llevaba al quinto sueño. Hasta que el celular de Raven sonó

– ¿Eh? Si – contestó

– _Hola, Rave_ – Se escuchó de otro lado de la línea

– Oh, París – Gritó

– _Escandalosa como siempre _– Se escuchó una risa – _Bueno, mira quería saber si irás a la convención mañana. Y si es así a ¿Qué hora y donde nos juntaremos?_ – Preguntó

– ¡CLARO!, a las 9:00 en donde siempre. – Esperó a que la chica le contestará que estaba de acuerdo – París, ¡tengo que contarte algo!

– _¿Qué es?_ – Respondió

– No puedo decírtelo ahora, pero mañana lo sabrás. Solo encárgate de que Rusu llegué ¿De acuerdo? –

– _Ehhh, Okey. Solo esperó que no sea nada malo. Entonces nos vemos mañana_ –

– Jajaja, ten por seguro que no lo es. Entonces adiós parís

Sin más colgó el teléfono. Y dirigió su vista hacía los demás.

– Chicos, mañana conocerán a amigas mías. Y más importante iremos a una convención

Todos menos Andrés no comprendían de lo que hablaba la morocha.

– Entonces, vayan a dormir, mañana será un largo día –

– Raven, disculpa ¿Qué es una convención? – Preguntó Mikasa

– Lo verás mañana, solo tenga por seguro que será un excelente y agotador día –

* * *

¡Jelouu!, Bueno el capituló no es la gran cosa -_- Pero el siguiente tendrá nuevos personajes~ Muy graciosos si me preguntan~  
Lo siento por tardarme demasiado. Mis cursos tienen la culpa. :( Pero ya esta aquí, prometo actualizar rápido esté y los demás :D

Criticas, tomatazos, amenazas, cualquier cosa es bien revivida.

**Chibi Taiga.**


End file.
